Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Some currently developed display technologies include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel device (PDP), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, a field effect display device (FED), and an electrophoretic display device (EPD).
Of particular interest here, an OLED includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween. Here, electrons from one electrode and holes from the other electrode combine in the organic emission layer to thereby form excitons, which release energy to emit light.
An OLED display has a self-luminous capability, and because it does not need a separate light source (unlike a liquid crystal display), it can have reduced thickness and weight. Further, an OLED display exhibits high-quality characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and fast response speed, and thus has received attention as a next generation display device.
Recently, a display device in which a transmission area for allowing passage of light is formed at a position adjacent to the organic light-emitting element has been developed. It is recognized as a display device that is entirely transparent.
In this case, to improve transparency, the common electrode is only formed in the display area. However, dark spots are generated (only in the display area) by a fine metal mask used to form the common electrode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.